My Undead Hoemance
by Saliva1234
Summary: A story of the lives of two lone teenagers lived the zombie apocalypse. This is my first story, DarylXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Adventures and Zombies**

**Chapter 1**  
Daryl Dixon was tired. He had been scouting in this hotel for what had seemed like hours and had not come across anything...not even the dead which is strange considering it is a fucking zombie apocalypse. He was looking out the window at the deserted street when he heard a door creak from down the hall. Going to investigate he switched into hunter mode and crept along the hallway like a cat. Outside the door he could hear something from inside, it sounded like snoring. He slowly opened the  
door. What he saw shocked him. What he saw, were two girls one looked about 15 the other looked younger, maybe 14. One was sleeping on a bed the other had a shotgun pointed at his head. The one lying on the bed had bright ginger hair that was tangled and blood stained, the other was blue eyed blonde with dirt and blood matting her hair. They looked clean. "Stop. Where. You. Are." she demanded her accent British without any fear in her voice. "Hey! Whoa! Don't shoot." Daryl said his hands raised above his head. "I'm on your side."  
She faltered and lowered her gun a little. "You bit?" she asked.  
"Just about to ask you the same thing. No I'm not what about you?" he replied.

She smiled at this. "Bitch please! Do I look bit to you." she turned to the sleeping girl and shook her "Kim Wake Up!".  
"AHH!" she yelled looking at daryl with brown eyes and pointing the pistol on the table at his head "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You?" her accent was also clearly British.  
The blonde rolled her eyes and punched the other girl lightly on the arm "Yo Kim. Calm yahself this is..."  
"Daryl. My name is Daryl Dixon...and you two are...?"  
"I'm Kim. Kimberly Tully" the redhead replied she was shaking but she lowered the gun. "and that's Caitlin Titmus." The blonde waved from the bed-side table she was leaning on.

"Eh um Daryl, why are you here? What do you want?" asked Caitlin.  
"I'm scouting. Looking f-" his reply was cut short by various moans and heavy breathing coming from down the corridor.  
"Oh shit, Kim they found us." whispered Caitlin walking swiftly and quietly to her gun.  
"Aw shit Cait, I told yah we need to get out of this place. We should do a runner." Kim whispered back.  
"Cool. Okay Kim, get the food and the ammo. I'm gonna hold 'em off. Daryl, you going to help or just stand there gawking?" the two girls had stopped and to look at Daryl who had been standing there, so amazed by the fact they could handle themselves and survive in this mess.

"Um, yeah, just let me reload." said Daryl reloading his crossbow.  
In the hallway there were a dozen walkers slowly walking their way up the corridor. Somewhere missing limbs and a few were even missing parts of the jaws.  
"Come on Kim! Move, move, move!" Caitlin shouted from the little room "Get the food and run." Caitlin climbed on top of some boxes that had been stacked for such a occasion and got her desert eagle and started firing into the horde of flesh hungry psychopaths taking out at least a quarter of them before running out of ammo and resorting to the shotgun strapped to her back. Daryl had his gun out as well and was reloading, when the door he was leaning on collapsed, sending him falling into a walker on the other side. Caitlin, seeing this, had stopped shooting at the infected and took her knife out throwing it at the zombie hitting it directly in the brain. After they hacked, slashed, and stomped all the zombies to death they quietly exited the building.


	2. Chapter 2

**Adventures and Zombies **

**Chapter 2**  
Merle had been sitting in the truck for the past hour and was starting to get more agitated _Why does Daryl always have to go out like this?_ Merle thought. He had just decided to go after him when Merle saw him coming round the corner soaking wet with rain and blood. He saw two little girls following him drenched with blood. "Walkers" he whispered to himself pulling out a sniper from the inside of his truck and aiming at the smaller ones head.  
Daryl saw merle lift his gun to fire at the girls. "Nooo!" Daryl shouted while sprinting across the street over to Merle, knocking the gun out of his hand "They're with me."  
"Those two helpless girls? Are you kidding me?" Merle exclaimed gesturing to Kim and Cait. Daryl didn't say anything. He just shrugged and stood staring at the ground. Smirking with a dirty look Merle said "Oh I see how it is. Gotta thing for little girls now, is it?" that comment sparked anger within Daryl and came out as a blow to Merle's face but never made it. Merle easily deflected this, caught Daryl's arm and swung him round and onto the floor, face first. Immediately, Cait's secretly unloaded gun was in Merle Dixon's face and Kim was knelt down next to Daryl turning him over to examine him then, attempting to clean the bloody gash on his eyebrow. "What cha gonna do? Shoot me?" scoffed Merle.  
"Might do." Caitlin said in a calm voice that Kim had never heard before.  
"Cait! He's not worth it." Kim said, still trying to clean Daryl's cut who flinched every time she got close "For God's sake! Stop bloody flinching!" Caitlin scowled at Kim and put her gun away before turning to Merle "Oh, and by the way...it wasn't even loaded." before smiling cheekily and climbing onto the back of the truck.  
Kim finally cleaned and bandaged Daryl's wound and merle had given up trying to convince Caitlin to get out of the truck. "Fine!" Merle said although not very happy about it. "They can stay." he said getting into the truck and waiting for Daryl to get in the other side "To Atlanta."  
Half an hour later a limp bloody figure stepped onto the road ahead."MERLE, LOOK OUT!" Caitlin shouted From behind merle startling him and making him swerve the truck around the person. Caitlin and Kim jumped off the back of the truck to examine the person who had fallen to the ground "Anne!" Cait and Kim said in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4  
They arrived on the high-way to Atlanta 3 hours later.  
Kim had stopped a majority of the bleeding from Anne's wounds and now she and Caitlin where singing a jokey song called 'zombie love song'  
"Our love story could be kind of gory  
Far from boring we'd meet at a post-apocalypse  
Yeah I'd be slowly walking in a group stalking  
You you'd be the only man alive. That I could not resist  
Then all of your friends they'd try to kill us but only because they'd be jealous that our love is deeper than Edward and Belle's oh if I were a zombie I'd never eat your brains I'd-" they burst out laughing at some childish thing and merle told them to quieten down  
"What's going on Merle?" Daryl asked as Merle stopped the truck. Daryl saw the answer to his question lying in front of him, a long Que of cars going from where they were, all the way into Atlanta "Dang" he said breathlessly with awe.  
"Oh my God! Look at all of the helicopters!" Cait shouted out "I wonder where they're going." she was about to leave the truck when daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her back."stay here for a second... We don't know whats out there." at that point screams could be heard from a distance and car where driving towards a clearing by the woods."Hey maybe we should follow them." Kim said pointing out the cars.  
"good thinking caitlin." merle said  
"um Im caitlin...Shes Kimberly." caitlin said correcting merle."Anyway lets move out. Lets hope they have medicine of some kind looks like Annie's getting worse."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
They arrived on the high-way to atlanta 3 hours later.  
Kim had stopped a majority of the bleeding from Anne's wounds and now she and caitlin where singing a joke song called 'zombie love song'  
"Our love story could be kind of gory  
Far from boring whee'd meet at a post-apocalypse  
Yeah i'd be slowly walking in a group stalking  
You you'd be the only man alive. that I could not resist  
Then all of your friends they'd try to kill us but only because they'd be jealous that our love is deeper than Edward and belle's oh if I were a zombie I'd never eat your brains I'd-" they burst out laughing at some childish thing and merle told them to quieten down  
" What's going on Merle?" Daryl asked as Merle stopped the truck. Daryl saw the answer to his question lying in front of him, a long Queue of cars going from where they were, all the way into Atlanta "Dang" he said breathlessly with awe.  
"Oh my God! Look at all of the helicopters!" Cait shouted out "I wonder where they're going." she was about to leave the truck when Daryl grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Stay here for a second... We don't know whats out there." at that point screams could be heard from a distance and car where driving towards a clearing by the woods."Hey maybe we should follow them." Kim said pointing out the cars.  
"Good thinking Caitlin." merle said  
"um I'm Caitlin...She's Kimberly." Caitlin said correcting merle."Anyway let's move out. Let's hope they have medicine of some kind looks like Annie's getting worse."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
It had been three weeks since they got settled with the group of atlanta survivors which included: Shane Walsh, Lori Grimes, Carl Grimes, Dale, Jim, Ed, Glenn, Sophia, Carol, T-dog, Amy, Andrea, Jacqi, Morales, His wife and two kids and some other people who's names' they didn't know.  
Two days ago a small group: Glenn, Andrea, Morales, Merle and jacqi went to Atlanta to do a little recon and to Scavenge some supplies.  
Daryl was sitting by the quarry sharping his bolts for his crossbow while caitlin and kimberly where playing in the water. Daryl was just about to pick up another bolt when he was consumed by two waves for water. Dripping wet and Mocking anger he stood and glared at the two girls who where laughing at him and doing a high-five while he just stood there drenched to the skin. After a few minutes he to was chuckling at the incident but mostly at the two girls who had gone red in the face with laughter.

Life was...Good. Well as good as its ever going to be in a zombie apocalypse.

The next day Caitlin and Kimberly where by the log pile playing a game of rock, paper, scissors while daryl was skinning a squirrel.  
He looked up for a few seconds and saw they where playing that game. He tried to stand up and walk away but his shadow betrayed him  
"Hey dixon dont even try to leave" Caitlin joked  
"well not before you've played with us of course" kim said also joking  
"I dont have any idea what your playing for one" He replied without picking up on the joke."cant play if i dont know how".  
"Come on its easy"Cate said.  
"Yeah. Rock beats scissors, Scissors cuts paper and Paper covers rock" Kim explained  
Daryl sat down in between Kim and cate."Oh and dont call me dixon." daryl said to cait. " i hate that."  
"Yes sir bossy boss." said caitlin with a wink." And if you win you get this back" caitlin pulled out Daryl's buck knife that she stole from the holster.  
"Hey! Give it!" Daryl replied almost child like.  
"Only if you win the game." Kim said smiling.  
"Fine" He said grumpily. They played that game for almost 2 hours until Kim got bored and decided to make a new bet."if you can stay still for about 1 hour you can have the knife."  
So he did. He sat there by the log pile for 1 hour talking to cate and trying not to move his head while kimberly did something behind him he wasn't allowed to see but whatever it was it was making caitlin giggle like mad.  
Finally Kim announced he could move again but he just couldn't see what was behind him that was so funny.  
"Lets go to the RV." caitlin suggested.  
"Ooh great idea." Kim said.  
Once they where at the RV kim lead Daryl to the small mirror in the bathroom."Voilà. You like?" kim asked. She had cut his once shaggy, unmanageable hair into a new style that kept the sweat out of his eyes but still resembled himself.  
"Yeah i really do." He replied.  
"Ha we knew you would. anyway shits happening down at the quarry and i wanna go swimming." Caitlin said properly because the temperature was sweltering hot and the RV had no air conditioning. Well der!

A few days after while daryl was off hunting kimberly and caitlin where up a tree talking about the group  
" i do like glenn he's cool and... Good looking" caitlin said smiling. "but... If i would go for anyone here it would be-"  
"Daryl" they both said together then laughed and high-fived  
"i like his smile" Kimberly said dreamily  
"i like his eyes" Said caitlin just as dreamily "and his...-"  
"Arms" they said together again and bursting into another laughing fit.  
"come on lets get back to the camp Im thirsty" caitlin said jumping down from the branch she was lying on and headed back to camp.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Back at camp kimberly and caitlin were sitting around the fire-pit singing campfire songs quietly when a red car pulled up with its alarm blearing when glenn stepped out kimberly and caitlin stood and walked over.  
"Dude awesome car" Kimberly had to yell over all the noise.  
A couple of seconds later a van pulled up behind it and caitlin and kimberly looked at each other and said at the same time " Merles home!". As they waited for him to come out from inside the van they were talking to glenn about how they got out, while watching the two sisters, Andrea and Amy, exchange hugs. Minutes passed and soon everyone was out of the van but merle.  
"wheres merle?" Kimberly asked no-one in particular. Glenn told her the story of what happened in atlanta."Damn" Kim said.  
"Daryl's gonna be pissed" Caitlin said putting enfaces on the 'I' in pissed.  
"yeah thats what were afraid of." T-dog admitted.  
" So you left him there! Handcuffed to a roof! With no Food or water or weapons!" Kimberly shouted at the top of her voice tears threatening to spill down her face.  
" Um... Yeah" glenn said sheepishly.  
"Well looks like we've got to go get him doesn't it?" Caitlin asked sighing. "And there we were thinkin it was gonna be quite day."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
The trip to atlanta was the best they were going to get in the baking hot van that shook everytime they hit a pot hole. Caitlin and kimberly kept them all entertained by singing some song they called teenagers by My chemical romance and as much as he hated to admit it daryl thought they were actually very good singers. Glenn was talking to kimberly and t-dog about video games and pizza and daryl was watching caitlin as she dug through her pockets and withdrew a long thin iPod and some headphones plugging them into her ears and telling Kim to fuck off when she jokely insulted her mother. Soon they would find Merle and life would be good again.  
When they reached atlanta Daryl told Caitlin and Kimberly to stay in the van and of course they refused they wouldn't be them otherwise.  
When they got onto the roof of the clothes shop and found merles hand Kim just stood looking at the hand while caitlin once again was heaving over the side of the building.  
"Why would merle Do this?" Kim exclaimed.  
"Cuz it seems more logical then sitting here and dying of thirst or by the scratches on that door, walkers" Caitlin had stopped heaving and was watching daryl pick up the hand and wrap it in a rag.  
"Hmm seems logical... Or you know INSANE!" Glenn half-shouted earning a look from both cate and Kim.  
"Don't even start" Kim said  
"Yeah we really don't need it right now" caitlin said. "god this is such a piss-take!"

-Time warp-

"ugh running. I hate running" caitlin said as they jogged back to camp after merle stole the van.  
"almost...there...now" Rick said breathlessly as a high pitched scream pieced the crisp night air and everyone of the group broke into a sprint.  
The camp was being invaded by walkers by the time the group returned and they were everywhere. Kim and cate were properly scared but not for themselves or for glenn or T-dog or even daryl. They were scared for Annabelle. Kim and cait got split up in the attack. Caitlin on one side of the camp was shooting as many walkers as possible before running out of ammo so she just got her knife out and sliced as many walkers she could Not bothering to get them in the brain she settled with cutting there heads of they can deal with snarling heads later right now the active walkers were far more dangerous.  
Kim ran over to her tent and got out her most prized possession. A state of the art black widow katana she bought at comic con a few months back. She heard a growl come from behind her and he swung the blade round just in time to slice through the top of a walkers head. "right. Lets do this bitch" she whispered to herself and went to join the fight in camp.

After they quickly killed all the walkers cate and Kim started looking through the survivors and bodies littering the floors to see if the other was alive.  
Kim spotted daryl over by the RV and ran over. "Daryl!" he turned around "have you seen cate? I cant find her anywhere" she was scared to the brink of tears. He shook his head looking around for her too. At that moment cate could be seen running out from the woods. "KIM!" she screamed running over "CATE!" Kim screamed back. "I could kiss you, you bitch" Kim said out of breath "i thought you were dead. I panicked"  
A while later the girls were looking through the bodies for any signs that annabelle was injured in anyway when they stumbled across a not-so-dead girl who had blood pouring from a bite wound on her left arm. This girl had blood covering her face and familiar brown hair. Cate and Kim ever-so-carefully dragged the girl to the campfire so they could see who she was.  
As they dropped her by the fire they looked down at her and cate screamed drawing the attention of daryl and glenn who came running over. They looked at the body and gasped. Annabelle.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
The sun was rising and annabelle was long since dead. Daryl felt the sorrow that cate and Kim must be going through. The expression on cate's face was heartbreaking but no tears fell from her blue eyes she just sat there for once not even heaving even though there was so much blood that covered her, Annabelle and Kim. She just sat there staring at her lifeless form.

Kim couldn't stand it. The death. The pain. The horror. It was all too much for her. she couldn't see straight. She wanted to scream. To run. To fight. But she couldn't leave cate to grieve over annabelle on her own. It wasn't right.

Caitlin couldn't move. It made her so angry to think it was all her fault. Wait no it wasn't it was T-dogs fault he dropped the key to begin with.  
Shane came and squatted beside Kim his gun in his hand that was resting on his leg. He was looking at the bo- annabelle with a look of pity that sickened caitlin to the stomach. Then Kim did what she had wanted to do since she got here. She raised her fist and punched him right in the jaw as hard as she could just as he opened his mouth to speak.  
Cate Looked up from the body ready to thump the first person she saw. Daryl. She stood up her hands turned to fists and she ran at daryl who blinked in surprise and braced himself for the pain. It was the flinch that knocked her out of going to hit him and punched the tree he was leaning on instead splitting her knuckles open. She shouted in pain and let out a very impressive string of swear words before kicking the tree and rejecting any help from the group.  
She just sat back down besides Kim looking at annabelle and avoiding everyones eyes. Especially Daryl's.

Well after a hour there was movement bellow cate and Kim. Annabelle had turned. Cate pulled out her gun and aimed at her head.  
Daryl was watching everything from the pile of burning walkers and had raised his crossbow just in case.  
Cate sat there gun in hand finger on trigger but it refused to blow. She squeezed as hard as she could but her fingers refused to cooperate. her mind screamed at her heart to pull the trigger to blow her brains out but her heart screamed back: No its annabelle you cant shoot her. So Kim took the gun but the anger made her vision blur. Or was it the tears? It was hard to tell but either way she couldn't get a clear shot of her head. Out of nowhere a arrow came and hit annabelle right in the side of the head just as she grabbed Caitlin's leg. Clean in the brain. The girls looked around for a source and found daryl looking at them. They both made there way back to there tent and slept for hours in secret hope of missing the funeral.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Daryl cleared his throat outside the girls tent door and walked in to find them both lying there silent and still. Kim was hugging a rabbit and caitlin was sucking on the corner of a wet flannel. it hit him. They were were children ripped from there old life and forced into this one. But children non the less.  
"im sorry about the girl. She would have killed you if i didnt" he would have carried on but cate held up her hand to tell him they understand and it was alright.  
"and im sorry i almost hit you." caitlin said quitely."i didnt mean it i just...lost control."  
"its fine i understand." he replied."come have some food when your ready" and with that he left the tent. Both girls got up and decided it was probably a good idea to get something to eat and left the tent as well.

Once they were sat down by the fire, Kim told cate to stay put whilst she served them both some dinner. Most of the people they were sat with were saying things like "Sorry about Annie." or "Is there anything you need?" but the girls just sat and ate in silence.

When Kim and cate had finished the scraps of squirrel meat that was classed as dinner lori came and sat opposite the girls."I can't imagine how you are feeling right now and if there is anything you two need, I'm here for you, okay?" she said, but they both just sat there in silence, eyes on the ground. "How are you both feeling?" this made the girls give lori a look that said 'How do think we feel?' then they scoffed and walked back their tent.

Daryl knew better than to talk to the girls at this point. He was the one who shot a arrow into there best friends head what could he possibly say to make it better? "um yeah sorry 'bout killing her but if I'm honest she would have killed us all if i didn't just thought you ought to know" yeaah he didn't see that working so he sat there watching them as they ate he saw there eyes that used to be filled with joy and laughter where now hollow and bare. He saw there mouths that used to hold a permanent smile now stuck with a look of sadness and loneliness. He wanted more than anything to hear there voices filled with happiness when singing songs or talking to people in that fast, loud, British way they did. But he knew he wouldn't.

At dusk the group of survivors packed up camp and set out to the CDC looking for shelter, food, people and safety but the chances of finding one of them was very slim let alone all four.

Cate and Kim travelled with Daryl in his truck beside him, but there were no zombie songs being sung, no jokes being told, no conversations about the road ahead, not even a whisper passed between the girls. All there was was the sound of the engine and the awkward silence.

As the survivors neared the CDC cate was asleep on Kims shoulder and Kim was asleep on Daryl's shoulder, Daryl however was fighting to stay awake and carry on driving. It wasnt easy whilst there were two people beside him in calm and peaceful slumber, quietly snoring in his ear. Daryl was smiling in amusement when Kim whimpered a little and frowned. She was probably having a bad dream about Annabelle or something.

When the RV broke down Just on the outskirts of atlanta Kim and cait had just woken up from there sleep and there brains were fuzzy, there skin still warm from the sleep.  
"Hey ya'll jim... Its bad" Jacqui said bursting though the door of the RV.  
After the group said there goodbyes to jim the girls went to pay there respects caitlin went first.  
"Jim i am so sorry this happened to you. I really hope this pain and suffer ends soon and you can be free with your family. I bet they know your coming and are waiting for you. Goodbye." tears fell down her cheeks and she kissed him lightly on the forehead before standing and walking back to the van. Kims turn  
"I...i cant think of words to say but you have been a brilliant member of our survival group. Thank you" she nodded and stood before she to turned and walked to the truck.  
Daryl watched as they just left him there. Like merle. Even though this was his own choice. Unlike merle. All he could do was respectfully nod and walk away

It was about five or six o'clock in the afternoon when they all arrived at the CDC. The sun was just setting over the horizon as the group made their way to the front entrance. The thing was it looked completely dead. All the shutters were down and there was no sign of anyone. The only sign of inhabitance were the dead bodies littering the ground and whether they were going to get up and walk around was still unknown.

"Doesn't look like anybody's in." Shane pointed out. Suddenly, a high pitched scream pierced the early evening air whch made Kim and cate spin around to see that an undead hand had latched onto Carl's shoulder. At the same time the girls exclaimed "Oh shit!", reached for their knives and threw them straight into the zombie's head. The girl turned towards each other and did a small high five. But there was still no smile.  
"Thanks." said Carl shakily and they both nodded. Everyone else was just standing there staring at them.  
"The camra!" shouted Rick "It moved!"  
"You imagined it." Dale said  
"It moved!" Rick definately believed what he saw because he had started banging frantically on the shutter and shouting "Open up! Let us in! We've got women and children and need shelter and food!" drawing the attention of a few walkers which made their way over to them. Daryl put a bolt through one of the nearer ones' head and started making his way back to the car, only to be stopped by Shane who shouted something that wasn't audialble because of the racket Rick was making.  
"Rick! You gotta stop, man! There ain't nobody in there!" yelled Shane trying to pull Rick away from the entrance. "Your killing us!." rick screamed at the top of his lungs "your killing us!"  
Daryl was directing Kim and cate back to the car and safety, but all of a sudden the shutter lifted.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Once both the shutter and doors were open they all scrambled inside . There was silence. Then out of nowhere a sound of a gun cock then; "Anybody infected?" echoed a voice inside the vast empty space of the room.  
"one of our group was... He didnt make it" Rick called back a hint of sadness in his voice.  
"why are you here? What do you want?" the man said  
"a chance." rick said.  
"thats asking a awful lot these days" the man replied.  
"i know"  
the atmosphere was tense as no-one said anything  
"you all submit to a blood test thats the price of admission" the man said  
" we can do that" rick replied again.  
"you guys have stuff to bring you do it now. once that door closes it stays closed"  
They all hurried to get the supplies out the car.  
"VI seal the main entrance and kill the power up here" the man said to the door lock  
Rick held out his hand "rick grimes"  
The man took it " Dr Edwin jenner."

They were all crammed inside the elevator when daryl asked "Dr always go around packing heat like that?"  
"oh there were Plenty lying around i familiarised myself" Jenner said "but you look harmless enough. Except you" he nodded to carl "i'll have to keep my eye on you" carl smiled and cait ruffled his hair lauging "yeah hes the devil this one" she joked.  
"and this one" Kim said joining in and pointing to sophia who giggled "shes bloody evil she is"  
The group were walking through a narrow corridoor that lead to 'the big room'. "are we undergroud?" carol asked breaking the silence  
"are you claustrophobic?" jenner answered.  
"A little".  
"try not to think about it".

"VI bring up the lights in the big room" jenner said to no-one but as if by magic the lights came on  
"where is everybody? The doctors? The staff?" rick asked  
"im it" jenner said "theres just me here"  
"what about the person you were speaking with? VI?" lori said  
"Virtual Intelligence" Caitlin piped up and everyone looked at her  
"Correct" jenner said. "How did you know thar?"  
"What i've seen si-fi movies before" caitlin shrugged  
"VI say hello to our guests. Tell them welcome" jenner said  
"Hello guests. Welcome" a computerized female voice echoed through the room  
"that is wicked-cool" Kim said awe-struck  
"im all thats left. Im sorry" jenner said then turned away

A little while later the group were all seated in a dull hospital-like room that housed the needles used for the blood test.  
"so this blood test" Kim said. " it doesnt involve needles. Does it?"  
" yes im sure you have had injections before" jenna replied Kim didnt say anything Instead she turned deadly white and whimperd  
"Oh fuck. I hate needles" caitlin said.  
"what thats crap" shane said "you two have fought off walkers, saved members of the group and cooked a mean squirrel Bolognese and your afraid of needles"  
"well. Uh. Yeah." Kim said.  
"and spider and clowns and bugs and blood and ghosty things and and thats about it" caitlin finished off "but we dont give two shits about zombies no sorry walkers or shit like that"  
"yeah and i haven't had a injection since i was like three" Kim said  
It was Andrea's turn next and she groaned. Raising suspicion to the others "Afraid we might find something?" inquired Jenna.  
"She hasnt eaten in days. Non of us have" replied Jacqui

The big room was alive with joyful chatter and the plates were filled with delicious foods. There was plenty of wine to go round as well.  
"In Italy, children have a little wine" Dale said, more than just a little drunk . "and in france."  
"well when carl is in italy or france he can have some" lori said covering carls glass when dale went to pour some.  
"I'm game" Cate and Kim said in synch again and high-fived. Again.  
"here you go two small glasses of wine" daryl said Handing over two pint glasses of red wine. Both cate and Kim looked at each other and mouthed 'Fuck'  
"Bit tipsy are you daryl?" Kim said.  
"No!" scoffed Daryl, tripping over a chair "Shit." the girls burst out laughing and cate's mouthful of wine went all over T-Dog.  
"Damn girl! Watch where your sprayin'!" exclaimed T-Dog. There was a moment of silence between the girls. Kim and caitlin looked at each other. Their eyes widened and then they burst out laughing seeing the joke in the other's eyes. -ching-ching-ching-ching- rick was making a toast  
"seems to me we haven't thanked our host properly"  
"he is more then just our host" T-Dog said raising his glass  
"Cheers" they all said raising there glasses as well  
"Booyah!" Daryl yelled  
"Booyah!" Caitlin and Kim yelled with a few of the others  
Kim and cate decided to sit down opposite daryl who had picked up the chair he tripped over and started eating the food on his plate  
"Um daryl could you open your mouth a little wider i cant quite see your food" Kim said sarcastically earning Daryl's middle finger from across the table but Kim just smiled and stuck her tongue out then downing the rest of her drink as Caitlin giggled uncontrollably.  
Once she regained herself and had a lot more wine Cate said "Kim." presenting her widest smile "Let's boogie." and with that the girls were up and getting down with the funk.  
"as screw this. Lets do the Macarena" Kim said joyfully. "hey sophia and carl come join in." and they did.  
"you too glenn. Please" caitlin pleaded. And he did.  
"Yo t-dog Get yaw ass up and dance with us mayn" Kim shouted across the room.  
"hell no man im not dancing" t-dog said.  
"awh come on pleease" Kim begged "you've got to. Everyone has to. Even daryl." Kim gave a evil smile at daryl who just replied with a "no way in hell am i dancing"  
"Ha maybe if hes reeaallyy drunk he will" a more than a little tipsy caitlin said "andrea come on dance with us. And you carol. You know you want to"  
"yeah mom come on" sophia said pulling on her mother's arm trying to make her move. "its so much fun."  
After about 15 minutes they had gotten almost everyone up and dancing. The only people left were rick, jenner, shane, lori and daryl who was still getting harassed by the girls to dance.  
"Face it girls i said No" daryl said  
"yeah and i say im kims best friend doesn't mean its true" caitlin replied  
"OI!" Kim said  
"LOL JOKES! Yes thats right i just said lol" caitlin shot back.  
"What's wrong with you?" Kim said disapprovingly "how much of a retard are you?"  
"Kim" caitlin said smirking "you know how alike we are. If im a retard. You are to. Its the truth and we both know it"  
"that is not true. And we both know it" Kim shot back  
Caitlin just stuck her tongue

After another five minutes -and a lot of booze - they finally got daryl up and dancing when shane broke the cheerful atmosphere with a question.  
"so when you gonna tell us what the hell happened here doc? All the uh the other doctors arnt you supposed to be figuring out what happened? Where are they"  
"when things got bad a lot of people just left. Went off to be with there families. And when things got worse when the military got overrun the rest bolted" jenner said  
"every last one?" shane asked  
"No. Many couldn't face walking out the door. They 'opted out'. There was a rash of suicides. That was a bad time"  
"you didn't leave though" Andrea said "why?"  
"i just kept working. Hoping to do some good"  
"Dude you are such a buzz-kill"  
Glenn said to shane whilst Kim an Cate just stared daggers him.  
If looks could kill.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Most of the facilities power down, including housing so you will have to make do here." Jenner explained as he took them on a tour of where they would be staying "Couches are comfortable. There's a REC room down the hall that you kids might enjoy. Just don't plug in the video games, okay? Or anything that draws power. Same applies if you shower go easy on the hot water."  
"Hot water?" glen questioned.  
"That's what the man said" t-dog replied laughing.  
"I call first!" Cate called to Kim before running to a room.  
"Damn it! No fair! I wasn't ready!" Kim called back then ran after her.

After Kim and Cate both had lovely warm showers they got dried and dressed and knocked on Daryl's door. "Hey Daryl." Caitlin said cheerfully when he opened it, "Can we hang in here for a bit?"  
"Yeah, if you want. I ain't bothered"  
They smiled and walked in. Turning to face them after he closed the door, Daryl stood there awkwardly while they looked around the room before he cleared his throat. "So... What do you two want?" he said bluntly trying not to sound too rude. They were Cate and Kim after all.  
"Meh, it's boring in our room and we wondered if there are any games in here." Cate explained looking around the room.  
"Games?" Daryl asked  
"Yeah, games. Cluedo, Monopoly, Connect 4, Scrabble, Trivia. You know board games" Kim explained also looking around the room.

"Oh. Well, I think I saw some in the REC room but I'm not sure."

"Ahh okay thanks" Caitlin said happily before turning to Kim. "Kim, Imma go check it out you coming?"

"Of course I am, fool. What do you take me for?"

"Oh the amount of things I could say to that." Cate replied with an evil smile. Just before she left the room Daryl heard her say "Now, let's begin our quest for the golden board game." while mockingly rubbed her hands together.

"Okay, no more Skyrim for you." Kim set before closing the door and leaving daryl alone in the room. He was used to being alone but then he met those two. They are intelligent, resourceful and strong. Born survivalists, but also quiet, innocent and weak when they want to be, like when dealing with Annabelle's death, they don't deserve to be in this situation. Daryl wondered about their family and friends. How did they even get to America? He was too afraid to ask them just in case it upsets them and makes them switch off again, they are really the only people that have really talked to him and got to know him, other than Merle of course.

Outside the REC room Cate and Kim stood looking through the only open door. Lori and Shane could be seen inside, but no-one else.  
"Just go inside" Kim whispered in her ear  
"Would you like me to make my own noose and string it up as well?" Cate whispered back her voice dripping with sarcasm.  
"Yes" Kim said, pretending to be serious "and did anyone ever tell you sarcasm is the lowest form of humour?"  
"No!" scoffed Cait.  
"Nor me. Anyway they can't do anything to you. It's a public room. You should tell them they can do all the sexy funky fun they want in the bedroom."

"Okay Kim, 1. I'm not going to do that. 2. I can't ask for stuff off people you know that, And 3. I am not going to encourage Lori being a whore!"

"Just get the damn game"

"Fine, fine. Ready to see my ninja skills?"

"You have as many ninja skills as a dead slug"

"Bitch please. Dead slugs envy my skills."

"Just go!"

"Alright!"

Cate raced inside running between Lori and Shane towards the shelf that housed the board games. Cate grabbed as many boxes as she could then darted back out the room. Just as she closed the door behind her she heard a bang coming from inside.

"I don't think Shane is taking my interruption very well." she joked before heading back to Daryl's room.

"Why are we going back to Daryl's?" Kim asked.

"Because Daryl loves us" Cate replied before seeing the serious look on Kim's face and saying "We are going back to Daryl's because in the current apocalypse we feel safer with Daryl than we could with pretty much anyone else here. Daryl saved us from that hotel and now it seems like we owe him, so we are trying to stay near him so we don't die. He is the only one who has had real experience in hunting and can look after himself. Good enough reason for you?" Cate looked at her.

"Yeah, I guess." Kim replied looking back at her. "That was deep man." she said with a smile.

"Some of my finest words"

They joked and laughed all the way to Daryl's room then Kim knocked the door. "Wanna play?" Kim asked, holding up a box as he answered the door.

"Checkers? Really?" he asked

"It's all Cate's fault, she got the damn games!" Kim replied shooting a evil glance at Cate who just shrugged and stared down the corridor lost in thought.

*Bzzzzzz!* "You suck!"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Charlie was alone now. Well not fully alone she did have Rocco of course her trusty Siberian husky she got about two years ago but apart from him she was all alone. No mother. No father. No sister. All she had left was Rocco.  
Charlie always considered herself a loner. The quiet type. The kind that never spoke unless spoken too. Yes, Charlie liked her peace and quiet but this; a world filled with nothing. This was too much. Sometimes Charlie would curl up into a tight ball and cry herself to sleep while Rocco would whine and cry at her side.  
Sometimes she would sing Rocco and herself to sleep but then she would dream about before. Before the world ended and she still had a mother and a father and a sister. God her sister. She wished she didn't leave things the way they were between them. She wished a lot of things; she wished she hadn't left Ireland to visit America. She wished she hadn't entered that stupid competition that allowed her to leave Ireland in the first place:

*flash back*  
-"It's just a competition. For god sakes, Sam, I'm probably not even going to win anyway"

"That's not the point Charlie. You could win. Just think what we could do with that amount of money. €10,000. We could go to America. We could be like the Twins from Boondock Saints."

"Sam even if I win we are not going to South Boston and we ain't even twins."

"What does that matter? Were sisters that all anyone needs to know. Come on just put your name down. Please?"

"Alright but only for you"-  
*end flash back*

She wished the dead never rose up to eat the living. She wished she wasn't such an idiot as to think that it was just bath salts that caused people to eat each other. She wished she hadn't let her sister leave the hotel the night before it got swarmed. She wished- she wished a lot of things. But wishing got no-one, anywhere.  
She had sworn to herself that she would find Sam. She would find out what happened to her sister. Even if it killed her, because she was Charlie Archer. And she never broke a promise

How long had it been? 3 Weeks? 4? Long enough for the water to turn to dust in her bottle and her bow to run out of arrows.  
She missed the fresh, clean Irish air that once surrounded her. The smell of the Lilies and wild flowers that grew down by the pond in her back garden where she would sit and read under the old oak tree that housed the tyre swing she and her sister made when she was 7 or drawing the various birds that made their nests on the trees thick branches. She remembered running through the forest by the house trying to escape the clutches of the werewolf her sister convinced lived in its thick, dark depths. When Charlie was old enough her father would take her into the forest, she would complain, telling her father that the monster would eat her but not him for werewolves only ate little girls. That's what her sister told her anyway. He would tell her that as long as she was with him she would be fine. And she always was. He would take her hunting deep in the woods away from civilisation. This is where she learned how to use a bow and how to set traps for prey so unfortunate to cross paths with her. When she wasn't hunting she could be found fishing in the lake down by the edge of the forest, or twittering away with the birds, or writing stories. She was good at writing; she liked the feeling of being able to write someone's whole life out on a piece of paper and being able to say: This is my creation, I wrote this.  
She was always doing something outdoorsy like tree-climbing or swimming or scouting out in the woods for the werewolf. At the age of 13 her parents got her a husky puppy which she called Rocco. She and Rocco were inseparable from that moment on. By the age of 13 her father had gotten a job as a helicopter pilot and taught her how to fly one. She was a good learner and picked up on it fairly easy. She discovered horror movies by the age of 13 with Sam as well. She watched them all with her sister. Exorcist, Friday the 13, Nightmare on Elm Street, Black Christmas, 28 Days Later. You named it she watched it. Nothing scared her. By 14 she dyed green highlights into her black hair and when her mother asked why she simply said: Luck of the Irish.  
Her mother tended to the chickens on the private land they called home and was very old fashioned. She scolded Charlie for dying her hair and wearing makeup, saying she looked like a tart. Her mother had no idea that the reason she did all that was for a boy she liked called Connor. They would fight for hours before her mother would give up and go upstairs then Charlie and her sister would watch a movie that they had cherished since the day of her 14 birthday: Boondock Saints. She shared everything with Sam. Her Favourite celebrity's (that was and still is to this day Norman Reedus), If-I-was-there moments, dreams, Wishes, Feelings etc. they were best friends. At 15 she entered a competition for £10,000 and won. She used the money to travel to Atlanta for a holiday. But that's when disaster reared its ugly head and howled to the moon. It had been a Sunday. Two weeks after they arrived. Strange news flooded the television. News of men eating people. The dead coming back to life. Some people blamed Bath salts. The new drug craze. Others Claimed god had grew unhappy with the human race and sent a plague down from the heavens. A few believed that it was the start of the zombie apocalypse. But that was crazy. Sam thought that it was just a hoax. Charlie disagreed and just blamed the bath salts. The sisters had a fall out and Sam fled the hotel. She never returned. Charlie waited with Rocco for 3 days before she too left the hotel. By that time half of America had been taken over by this god-damn 'plague'. The streets were deserted. Most of the shops had been looted. All but one. An archery shop that had caught Charlie's eye more than once. She raced across the road and towards the shop. The shop was boarded up but Charlie still had hope. Back in her old life Charlie had successfully attempted several break-ins of shops so she knew how to pick lock the door without setting off the alarm. Much to her relief the inside of the shop was perfectly fine. There were several compression bows and crossbows but she had her eyes on a bow already. It was made of wood but painted silver with a golden string. She had named it: Vidra for some reason. She picked up the bow and as many quivers of arrows as she could and sprinted across the road which was now attracting some unwanted attention.  
*Aim for the head. Always aim for the head* her father's voice echoed in her mind as she remembered all the hunting lessons he gave her all those years ago.  
So she did just that and one by one the wall of undead crumpled and fell to the ground.


End file.
